A more Charming solution
by KNDnumbuh678
Summary: This is the sequel to my fic A Charming Problem. You'll have to read that one for this to make sense. Major Dizzie here.


**Hey everyone, I've gotten a lot of requests to do a sequel to my other EAH fic. And with that I present to you *pause for dramatic affect* THE SEQUEL! Enjoy =)**

**PS I own nothing.**

Lizzie Hearts sat in the castelteria with her friends Raven and Maddie. They were chatting about boys as teenage girls do. Lizzie seemed a bit unsure with the subject and Raven noticed this.

"Hey Liz, you okay girl?" Lizzie looked up at her trying to fake a smile.

"Yes of course, everything's hexalent." Raven gave her an odd look and Lizzie couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay, alright I'll tell you, but could we go somewhere more private for this?" Raven nodded and the three friends left the castelteria and headed for Maddie's room since Kitty was also a close friend.

Just then Apple came running down the hallway looking red as…..well an apple. She saw the three friends and she landed her glare on Lizzie. The princess of hearts was very confused as Apple started towards them.

"How dare you!" Apple spat at Lizzie.

"How dare I what?" Lizzie couldn't understand what Apple was saying.

"You know hexactally what I'm talking about you prince thief." Lizzie raised a brow at this. Prince thief, what on earth is she talking about.

"Apple what are you talking about? Liz didn't do anything." Raven said getting in between her friend and her roommate.

"Oh yes she did. Have you seen Blondie's newest mirror cast?" Apple handed her mirror phone to the three girls and they all gasped when they saw the Charming brothers sitting under an old pine tree in the forest.

The two princes to be sat under a shady pine tree. Daring was talking and Dexter was listening intently nodding. Daring looked distressed as he spoke and Dexter seemed to be trying to console him somehow. Apple had her ear buds plugged in so the others couldn't hear.

"Apple what are they saying?" Maddie asked shrugging. Apple snapped up and unplugged her buds. As soon as she did they heard something they'd never thought possible.

"_Seriously Daring if you like Lizzie than be with her. Apple will understand._"

"_You really think so Dexter?_"

The girls stood there with their mouths hung open. Apple took back her phone and again glared at Lizzie.

"Now you see what I'm talking about. She stole Daring from me." Lizzie backed up a bit still trying to take in what she heard.

"Apple your being stupid, Daring came up with this on his own." Apple jumped back when Kitty appeared.

"She's right Apple and what does it matter to you anyways. After all because of legacy day Daring can choose to write his own destiny if he wants." Raven chimed in.

"NO! Daring is my prince you hear me. I'm the only one that's supposed to have him." Apple was even redder in the face than before.

"Even if he's unhappy with it?" Raven asked.

"It destiny Raven, he's going to do it and be happy because that's just the way things are." All the girls went wide eye at Apple's dangerous tone.

Apple ran off again now leaving four confused and somewhat angry rebels in her dust. Everyone turned to Lizzie to see how she was handling all this. That's when the three others noticed Lizzie had disappeared. They all shared a look and scattered to try and find their friend.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile at the main school building Daring was wondering the halls looking for a special hearts princess. As he walked on Daring noticed others staring at him. This wasn't uncommon for the eldest Charming, but something felt off about it this time. Daring soon noticed Raven coming down the hallway, she seemed to be looking for something. Daring knew she and Lizzie were friends and decided to ask her if she'd seen the girl that day.

"Hey Raven, you got a sec?" He called out waving Raven over to him.

"What's up Daring?" Raven asked still looking around. Daring was very confused. What could Raven be looking for?

"I need to talk to Lizzie about something. Have you seen her around today? I can't seem to find her. I checked her dorm and she wasn't there. She wasn't in the castelteria or at the café. Would you know where she went?" Raven looked at Daring now realizing he hadn't seen the mirror cast yet.

"No I don't. I'm actually looking for her to." Daring nodded and the two went off together looking for the lost heart princess.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

High up on the tallest tower of the school sat a worried Lizzie Hearts still running everything that happened that day threw her head. Lizzie was scared for the first time since she was a little girl. She did care about Daring more than anything and was glad he felt the same. But at the same time she was the future queen of hearts and was supposed to be mean and not have a heart herself. Lizzie rested her head on her knees sighing.

"Figured I'd find you up here. It's the best view in the school." Lizzie looked behind her to see her old friend Kitty smiling at her.

"Not now Kitty, I've got way too much on my mind right now." Kitty slid down and sat next to Lizzie putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Look Liz, I know you. I know you're a sweet girl and that you have a hard time showing it because that's how your mother raised you. But you don't have to be hexactally like her. We can write our own destinies now girl. If you really want to be with Daring I happen to know he's going around the school looking for you." Lizzie looked at the cat girl and smiled.

"Thanks Kitty, Now if you'll excuse me I have a prince to find." Kitty nodded and the two went off to find Daring.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daring was sitting in the castelteria eating with Hunter, Sparrow and Dexter. Hunter kept smiling at Daring like he was proud of the guy.

"Umm Hunter, why do you keep looking at me like that?" Hunter's smile faded and he raised a brow.

"What do you mean Daring? I'm hexited for you and Lizzie." Hunter smiled again. Daring's eyes widened.

"How did you know about that?" Hunter handed Daring his mirror phone and showed him the mirror cast. Daring blushed and handed the phone back to Hunter.

"Oh no! Has Apple seen this yet?"

"Yes she has." Daring turned to see an angry Apple standing over him.

"How could you Daring? We're supposed to be together forever after. Why would you do this to me?" Daring suddenly got angry and stood up.

"How could I do it to _YOU_? Do you honestly think you have any right to play victim here? You're so stuck in your ways you never ever stop to consider how you make others feel. Would you seriously be happy knowing if I did go through with my destiny that I'd be miserable forever after? Or how you constantly put people down to feel superior because you know things aren't going your way anymore. I could never spend my life with someone so selfish." The entire castelteria gasped and Apple began to tear up. Just then Kitty and Lizzie walked in Confused at the silence in the usually noisy lunch room.

"Umm, did we miss something?" Lizzie asked to nobody in particular. Daring looked behind Apple meeting Lizzie's eyes and smiling.

"I'll never be you price Apple White, because I'm in love with someone that actually makes me happy and won't force me to be someone I'm not." Daring walked past a shocked and crying Apple right up to the girl of his dreams. He pulled Lizzie into a gentle embrace and smiling Lizzie rested her head on Daring's shoulder.

"Lizzie, I know you're supposed to be the wicked queen of hearts, but I also know you're not wicked at all. And if you'll allow me, I'd love to be you're king." Lizzie began to cry but kept her smile and nodded. Daring smiled and placed a light kiss on Lizzies red lips. Most awed at the sight and some simply left the room.

"Welcome to the Wonderland family Daring!" Maddie shouted jumping on the two still embracing. Everyone laughed and they went back to eating, this time with the future queen and king of hearts side by side.

**Alright people that's the end of this one. I am a huge Dizzie fan so I had a lot of fun writing this. Thank you guys for suggesting a sequel. KK hope you liked it Bye-bye =). **


End file.
